In recent years, liquid crystal display devices which employ a liquid crystal panel as a display device have achieved phenomenal breakthroughs. Some liquid crystal display devices possess valuable features, such as small size and light weight, and have been widely used in various portable terminals and the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3281298).